


On the floor

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [16]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not seeing each other since their last meeting in the basement of the White Tiger Temple, Anduin Wrynn's surprisingly pleased to see the Black Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

This was completely ridiculous.

The last time Wrathion had seen Anduin Wrynn, they'd been arguing tooth and claw about the fate of Azeroth.

This time, Anduin had quite literally knocked him off his feet and started... kissing him, of all things.

And he hadn't stopped kissing him, either. He'd pressed down, _hungrily_ , grabbing the front of Wrathion's tabard in such a way that Wrathion thought it would have been difficult to escape from the gesture if he'd wanted to.

Which he didn't, of course. He just merely wondered where on Azeroth it _came_ from.

He got a brief break in Anduin's passions in which to ask. "Hey--" He put his hands on Anduin's shoulders to stop him from immediately closing the gap again. "Anduin. What is this?"  
"I'm kissing you," Anduin said, frowning.  
"Yes, but _why_?"  
Anduin paused, looking upset. "Because you haven't been around for months and believe it or not, I actually miss you when you're not around, especially considering we were dating once."  
"We broke up. You dumped me!"  
"And I decided I missed you! I'm sorry!"

They stared at each other for a while. Anduin looked like he was about to start crying. Wrathion didn't look any such way - he didn't cry. Not often, anyway. But he was still upset.

"I asked you if I could trust you to still be there for me when I returned and you said no," he said, quietly.  
"I know." Anduin looked down.  
"Now I'm back, and you're pinning me to the ground and kissing me like your life depends on it."  
"I know."  
"So you'll forgive me if I'm a little confused. You missed my... company... _that much_ , that you changed your mind on such a strong moral standpoint?"  
"It--" Anduin hesitated, "it wasn't a moral standpoint. I'm-- I'm sorry. I was hurt and angry that you'd leave me behind without even giving me a chance. I wanted you to understand how hurt I was."  
"You didn't need to hurt me as well to get that across."  
"Maybe I felt I did," Anduin said defensively, sitting up and wrapping his arms around himself.

Wrathion breathed out. He was being far too harsh. This _was_ , after all, at least partially his fault. He lowered his gaze gently, and placed his hands on Anduin's hips. Anduin jumped a little - Wrathion hesitated in response, then gently put them back, looking at Anduin's face. He was blushing.

"I'm sorry," Wrathion said, slowly. And Anduin seemed to relax - just a little. Wrathion had managed to break the spell of Anduin's initial excitement, but whether that was for better or worse was yet to be seen.  
Anduin uncurled his arms just a little. "...I forgive you. I think."

He leaned down and kissed Wrathion again.

It was different, this time. Somehow more passionate, even though Anduin was being far gentler. Wrathion brought his hand up to cup Anduin's cheek, while Anduin's hands rested on Wrathion's shoulders; normally it would be the other way around, what with Wrathion being the shorter of the two by an entire head, but with them laying down like this they could make it however they liked. Wrathion was tender with Anduin's face and hair; Anduin was gentle with Wrathion's neck and shoulders.

Wrathion broke the kiss to speak again. "We're still on the floor," he pointed out with a smirk. "Of your keep's parlour, no less."  
"I don't care."

Anduin pressed into the kiss again, with the same strength he had to begin with. Wrathion accepted it, this time - no longer confused or afraid that Anduin was doing this for the wrong reasons. ...well, arguably he _was_. There were plenty of people who would admonish Anduin for talking to Wrathion at all, let alone anything else. But at least Wrathion knew what those reasons _were_ , now.

He felt Anduin tugging insistently at the collar of his shirt, and obliged by shapeshifting it away. Anduin's hands began to wander down, almost with reverence - Wrathion's mottled skin was as soft and smooth as ever, even for their months apart. He breathed out, staring in something Wrathion recognised easily as awe and not horror, before leaning down to start kissing at the dragon's neck.

Wrathion tried to hold in the cry he gave at that, but it didn't work. It didn't seem a very forward gesture for a human, he knew, to kiss someone's neck; somewhat erotic, but not explicit. For a dragon, however, it was second only to actual intercourse. He breathed out in a hiss as Anduin kissed again and again down from his jaw to his collarbone, delicately pulling the strap of his binder aside to give him better access to the tender skin beneath it. Wrathion's shaking hands embraced Anduin, his breathing uneven and broken-up in the face of Anduin's gentleness. Just as always.

"Eager, are we," he murmured breathlessly.  
"Very," Anduin hummed. "As long as you are too."  
"Of course."

Wrathion pulled him closer, wrapping one arm firmly around his lower back and the other slipping between them both that he might make a gesture equivalent to Anduin's. His slender fingers slipped up against the hard bulge in Anduin's trousers; the other Prince gave a loud gasp easily equivalent to Wrathion's earlier outcry as he began to gently stroke his thumb over where he knew the tip of his cock to be. Not wanting Anduin to stop with the kisses to his neck either, Wrathion brought his other hand up to cup at the back of Anduin's head, encouraging him to continue.

It didn't take either of them long, even with comparatively little skin contact. Wrathion didn't like to think he'd be the first one to finish, but he was; he let out a high-pitched keen as Anduin slipped his tongue up against a particular nook in his neck _just right_ and suddenly he was trembling and grasping onto Anduin's hair like he was going to drown if he didn't. And no doubt the knowledge he'd just made Wrathion reach his peak spurred Anduin on, but Wrathion liked to think that the way his hand was touching him in just the right amount of teasing and firm was the main contributor to the fact that he, too, cried out and went still.

They lay there together for a little while - listening to the other breathe. It had been a long time since they'd simply been together like this; no arguments or big political implications. Just... two men with an awful lot in common, enjoying each other's company.

Until Anduin finally said, gently, and with no small dose of remorse: "My legs hurt."

Wrathion helped him up and to one of the numerous sofas in the parlour room, shapeshifting his shirt back on as he did so. He let Anduin fall asleep with his head resting on his shoulder - and to his embarrassment, soon felt himself drifting off as well.


End file.
